


Misery I Need - Inspired Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mwestbelle is my god, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Omega Steve Rogers, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Semi-NSFW art, a/b/o stucky morning cuddles.





	Misery I Need - Inspired Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misery I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105671) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 

>   
Dedicated to, and inspired by Mwestbelle's incredible work: Misery I Need - one of the best a/b/o stucky fics I've ever read. Please go admire Mwestbelle's writing! This story has a really important place in my heart and after wanting to make art for it for five years and editing and revising my draft for over two years, the drawing is finally complete :)  
  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the "Misery I Need" Twitter [POST](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1188481939709288448).  
And, please allow me the opportunity to advertise for Mwestbelle's another HOOOOOT stucky fic, [A Trip to the Grope Zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148372).
> 
> I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)  
  
[INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
